


Thrill of It

by Merfilly



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marko can't help himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



Marko could not stay away. Let Dwayne scoff and threaten to hunt the ones dressed like his people. Let Paul call it Kid-Stuff.

David didn't give him grief over it. But then, David was always taking care of them.

So Marko stole a costume for Laddie. And they went, joined by Star. Two teens with their kid brother, wandering around the next respectable town down the coastline was nothing unusual. 

Marko got high on the thrill of of all the kids around them, on the open feeling of fun and joy.

It felt good, even if it wasn't a hunt.


End file.
